If $x \odot y = 2x^{2}-y^{2}$ and $x \diamond y = 2x-3$, find $(-3 \odot 3) \diamond -5$.
Answer: First, find $-3 \odot 3$ $ -3 \odot 3 = 2(-3)^{2}-3^{2}$ $ \hphantom{-3 \odot 3} = 9$ Now, find $9 \diamond -5$ $ 9 \diamond -5 = (2)(9)-3$ $ \hphantom{9 \diamond -5} = 15$.